


A Day in the Classroom - The Elections

by FootballerInDreams



Series: A day... [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classroom, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Classroom - The Elections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).



> This story is based on how our classroom here in country are usually done, especially in student meetings and elections.
> 
> I have to let this go off my mind so that I could concentrate more on You've Got A Friend.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> PS: Khalehla,thank you for making me laugh with you work.

It’s been a week since classes has started and every pupil in the 6th Grade - Beckenbauer has settled. Yes. Their section name is Beckenbauer, and they are known as the star section of their grade. Under their teacher adviser Mr. Joachim Löw, they will be the most influential and honor bringer of the school…supposed to be.

Mr. Löw was in a good mood…until he went inside his classroom. It’s okay to see everybody talking with their classmates but with the likes of Thomas Müller, Bastian Schweinsteiger and Lukas Podolski on the class, expect chaos. The Schweinski duo were against the lanky kid throwing papers to each other, not even bothering to the people around them that are hit. Disrupting Mario and Marco who are listening to some Bieber songs on chubby kid’s phone after Mario got hit on the head. Getting a glare from Neuer who is busy eating Nutella when a paper shoots inside the jar.

“Müller! Schweinsteiger! Podolski! What are you doing?! Settle down!” Mr. Low roared.

And the three scrambled and immediately went back to their seat.

Crap! And this should be the most well-behaved, well-mannered students because they are known to be bright pupils.

“Guten morgen!” Mr. Low greeted while looking at his records and student seating plan.

“GUTEN MORGEN HERR-GI LOW.” the students replied.

Then Mr. Low snapped his head up. “Who said that?”

And everyone’s heads turned to Thomas’ direction, whose seat is in the middle of the classroom.

“What did you said Mr. Muller?”

“Guten…morgen…Jogi Low?” Thomas replied smiling anxiously.

“Care to greet me again Mr. Muller, formally this time?” Mr. Low asked annoyed.

“I did greet you Jogi!” Thomas complained.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY? DO YOU WANT DETENTION MR. MULLER?” Mr. Low on his pre-eruption mode now. ‘DO IT AGAIN!”

“Guten morgen…”

And everybody was waiting.

“Herr Low.”

“Good. Now sit down.” Mr. Low requested.

Upon sitting down Phillip, seated at the middle front row of the classroom looked back to where Thomas was sitting. Their gaze met and Thomas grinned to him only to be replied with a head shake of disapproval. Then Thomas’ smile fell. Mario Gomez, on his right side comforted him.

“I just greeted our teacher.” Thomas frowned.

“You know that Mr. Low does’nt want that.” Gomez replied.

“But Kloppo doesn’t mind I greet him Kloppo.”

“Thomas, Kloppo is different from Jogi. You should remember that. And don’t do it again on his class. Okay?” Gomez said while patting his shoulder and Thomas nods looking at him with a smile on his face.

“Okay class. Today, we will have our first classroom meeting and we will start on…” Mr. Low said and wrote something on the blackboard.

OFFICERS

“Elections.”  
And the students got excited and then were talking again with each other.

“Silence people! We will start with our Class President, which will be our representative for the section on school student government meetings. Any nominations?” Mr. Low said and Thomas raised his hands.

“Yes. Mr. Muller?” Mr. Low asked him flatly.

“I NOMINATE MYSELF FOR PRESIDENT!” Thomas said loudly and happily.

And Mr. Low just shook his head and wrote down his name on the board. The other students shooks their heads as well, Philipp smack his hand on his forehead but Mario Gomez, being Thomas closest friend, gave him a grip in the hand for encouragement.

“Thank you Thomas. Any more nominations?”

Then the shy Toni raised his hand.

“Yes Mr. Kroos?”

“I nominate Philipp Lahm sir.” Toni said shyly.

“WHAT? HIM? IT WE’LL BE HOPELESS. THIS CLASS WILL BE BORING WITH HIM AS OUR LEADER.” Bastian complained.

“So do you have any names to give Mr. Schweinsteiger.”

“Nope. I go with Thomas.”

“Then WAIT FOR THE NOMINATIONS TO END AND SIT DOWN!”

And Bastian sat down freaked out.

Mr. Low continued “Thank you Toni. Any more nominations?” and Sami raised his hands.

“I move to close the nominations.”

“I second the motion.” Mesut added.

“Okay then. Who goes for Mr. Thomas as president of the class?”

And Thomas, Mario Gomez, Bastian and Lukas raised their hands.

“Okay. 4.”

“WHAT? I can’t believe it?!” Thomas reacted.

“How about to Mr. Lahm?”

And the rest of the students raised their hands.

“Okay. Congratulations Mr. Lahm. You’re the classroom representative. Please do the honors on continuing this.”

Everybody except Thomas was clapping their hands And Philipp took over.

“Thank you everyone. I cannot promise but I will try my best---”

“Yeah, yeah. Get over it. On to the next position.” Thomas blabbered.

“MR. MULLERRRRRR?!” Jogi warned and Thomas shut silent again.

And Philipp just shook his head. “Nominations for Vice-representative?”

And Thomas just stood up, “ME!”

“Oh God. Mr. Muller nominates himself.” Philipp announces agonizingly.  
Benni raised his hands, “Manu!”

And Manuel was like a deer caught in the headlights while eating still his Nutella.

“Mr. Neuer is nominated. Anything else?”

Mesut raised his hands and stood up upon recognition, “I nominate Sami.”

And Sami snapped his head to his seatmate, “What are you doing Mesut?”

“Just nominating you. You are a good leader and good in planning as well. Philipp will need a help like yours.” Mesut replied.

Then the nominations were closed and seconded.

“Who’s in favor of Thomas?” Philipp asked and Thomas and Mario Gomez were the only one who raised their hands.

“How about Manuel?” And almost all of the students raised their hands except Mesut, Toni, Jerome, Shkodran and Marc Andre.

“Wow. How about Sami?” And only those who did not raised their hands on Manuel and Thomas raised their hands. Manuel voted for Sami as well.

“Well it’s a majority vote. So congratulations to Manuel.” Philipp said.

The elections continued on the other positions…where Thomas always nominates himself but to no avail. Secretary of the class was Toni Kroos. (Because according to Mesut he has a good penmanship and writing skills.)

Treasurer of the class was Leon Goretzka. Schweinski duo complained why not Thomas, who is good in collecting money but Mats replied that he’s clumsy and always lost some of his things. The same goes if the money of the class is with him. Benni could be a good treasurer but after hearing that Leon’s dad works as an engineer in Opel Motors (which means he has a heap of money, thus when finances are not enough, he could cope it up.), they voted for him. BAAAAD.

The two Business Managers, who are responsible for anything to be bought for class activities, were Jerome Boateng and Shkodran Mustafi. Why? Because Mario Gotze said they have good taste in choosing items.

Then the Press Relations Officer nominations opened…

Philipp asked, “Any nominations?”

Thomas raised his hands.

“Yes Thomas. You nominate yourself? Anymore nominations?” Philipp asked like he was bummed out.

“Mario Gomez” Andre Schurrle said.

And Thomas was shocked and glared to Mario and the boy just smiled and shrugged to the lanky one. The voting was done and Gomez won the spot by a landslide vote. Mario was happy but when he turned to his side he saw that Thomas was bowing his head down, silent…and there were specks of tears on Thomas’ table.

“Philipp, can I decline the spot?” Gomez asked.

“What?” Philipp reacted.

“I’ll decline my position.” Gomez clarified.

“Why?” Philipp asked.

“I’ll give it to Thomas.”

“WHAAAAAT?!!!” …was everybody’s reaction.

Thomas looked Mario Gomez with red eyes and cheeks, tear streaks falling down his face, sniffling and pouting.

“Guys. I wanted to do this. I want to give it to Thomas. Why don’t we give him a chance to become an officer. You can see he wanted this. Even its crazy to see that he is nominating himself, he really wanted it. I know that he could do it. With his mouth and hyperactivity, he could be a good giver of information.” Gomez explained.

“Well. It depends if the others will agree.” Philipp commented.

“It’s okay for me.” Gotze said.

“Me too.” Manuel added.

Then everybody agreed to give the position to Thomas.

“Really?” Thomas gasped.

“Yeah. It’s all yours.” Gomez said.

“THANK YOU!” Thomas hugged Mario, who felt his shoulders wet with tears but he did not mind.

“Awwwww. Look at Lanky Thomas. You really have to cry so that you will get what you wanted?” Basti said and Poldi gave him a high five.

“You’re just jealous that no one gave up a position for you.” Thomas replied.

“Come to think of it, even neither one of you nominated each other.” Gomez added and giggled with Thomas.

As soon as they realized what the two boys said, they started bickering with each other. Manuel was amused with them and earned a glare from the duo but in return he gave the duo a raise of an eyebrow and a deep stare to them with his blue eyes then Bastian and Lukas looked away from Manuel.

The two Peace Officer positions were given to the Bender Twins where they won it without competition. Then Philipp proceed to the next agendum of the classroom meeting.

“Okay guys. There will be a fair in school next month and during the opening of the fair, there will be a parade and each class must have two escorts to represent. Now…who do you pick?” Philipp asked.

Jonas Hector raised his hand, “How about Mats and Benni?”

“That’s a good idea Jonas! Thank you. These two are heartthrobs at school so, they could be a good choice.” Philipp commented.

“Philipp, how about Joshua Kimmich and Julian Weigl?” Leroy suggested.

“Could be. Baby faces. People love them too.”

“Mine is Bernd and Marc.” Emre suggested.

“No way! We don’t want them to do chaos during the parade.” Bastian retaliated.

“How much more if you and Poldi will be chosen?” Jerome added.

“Shut up, Jerome.” Bastian replied and went down on his seat.

“Don’t worry, if they win this, I’ll make sure that they’ll behave.” Manuel said.

“Thanks Manu. More suggestions?” Philipp asked.

“How about Mario and Marco?” Mario Gomez suggested.

“Yeah! The golden boys of the class!” Thomas added.

“No way! They will leave me alone again if the will.” Andre complained.

In the end the list for the possible escort was; SAMI and MESUT, JOSHUA and JULIAN W., BERND and MARC, MATS and BENNI and MARCO and MARIO.

  
“Okay. Let’s go to votation!” Philipp announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think are the escorts?
> 
> By the way, so that you can imagine the seating plan of the classroom here it goes:
> 
> Row 1 - Sami, Mesut, Joshua, Julian W., Philipp, Toni  
> Row 2 - Leon, Max, Leroy, Julian, Matze, Erik  
> Row 3 - Lars, Sven, Thomas, Mario Gomez, Emre, Bernd  
> Row 4 - Jerome, Shkodran, Mario Gotze, Marco, Andre, Marc-Andre  
> Row 5 - Bastian, Podolski, Manuel, Mats, Benni, Jonas


End file.
